The insatiable Tifa
by lisahaber99
Summary: In this story Tifa and Barret are the Main Pairing after their Carnal affair behind Cloud s back. Situated later on.. This is about Tifa s Moments with some of her dear friends, helping her out in her need. ;) After some carnal thryst with Barret, Red XIII and Cid get to spend some passionate time with her, till a group action ensues at the end.. AU parody.


MOMENTS

7th Heaven.

It was a fitting place to view such a sight. The grand expanse of midnight blue above, speckled with

shimmering spots that signified the brightest stars.

Tifa was standing at her bedroom window, nude and gazing up at the sky above through the open space. It

was all too peaceful, standing there. She herself must have been quite the sight. Though of course she was

alone.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a pair of strong, muscled, dark-skinned arms snaked around her slender waist

and pulled her back against something firm and warm. Barret, undeniably. From the feel of it, he wasn't

wearing much either. If anything.

It surprised her, but she didn't even need to say anything. The dark-haired, fair-skinned woman turned her

head and pressed her delicate lips to his, just in the moment that he positioned her for some doggy-style

fucking against the window frame. Wordlessly they kissed, his tongue perusing every inch of her warm

mouth, tangling with her own.

Tifa kept that up, while Barret positioned the raw and ready tip of his dick, thrusting inside her. The moist

passage welcomed him as he slipped easily into her pussy, pressing her front against the wooden windowsill

and making her moan. This just spurred him on further, and he gripped her hips hard, digging his nails into

her tender, firm cheeks somewhat.

While Barret kept on pounding her from the back, Tifa kissed him repeatedly, a rose-colored flush painted

across her face. Being held in his arms like that, feeling him inside of her, all against such a beautiful

backdrop. Needless to say, it was all very romantic.

When they parted lips for just a moment, she said it softly.

"I love you, Barret..."

It was barely above a whisper, but he heard it nonetheless. A genuine smile spread on his face, and he leaned

close again, pushing his dick further up inside her while simultaneously kissing her tenderly again.

"I love you too..." He muttered in response when they parted again, then held her by the hips once more and

continued fucking her in-front of the open window.

They were so distracted by their own passionate, emotional lovemaking, that the two didn't notice a couple

of guests sneaking their way into the same room. Tifa had already implied she wanted some alone time, only

for Barret to trespass (not that she minded), and now the mischievous Yuffie was also breaking that rule. She

had coaxed Cloud into doing so too.

"Shh..." Yuffie quietly hushed her partner, who was a little too heavy-footed on the wooden floorboards, her

finger pressed to her small but plush lips. Thankfully Tifa's own pleasured moans were enough to cover up

any noise from his feet. Naturally, Yuffie's ninja skills allowed her to sneak in with ease, and she ushered

Cloud over to Tifa's bed with a waggle of the same finger. Of course, the tall blonde male wasn't able to

resist the gesture, and he crept towards the piece of furniture, watching as Yuffie reached up to her tank top

and easily slipped it off, exposing her perky breasts.

Deciding to go in missionary style- since it was such a classic- Cloud practically pushed her down onto the

bedsheets and pinned her there, gazing down into her eyes lustfully. He slipped her shorts off and chucked

them aside, while unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, soon revealing his sizeable, throbbing cock.

While Barret continued to plough into Tifa on the other side of the room, too distracted by their fun to even

notice that Yuffie and Cloud were there, the other two got to work. They weren't to be outdone, and Yuffie

lifted her own legs as high as she could, spreading her vagina wide enough that Cloud could just slip right in

with virtually no resistance. She was typically tighter than Tifa, but in this scenario that didn't seem to be an

issue.

Cloud began thrusting in and out of the dark-haired girl beneath him, his palms placed either side of her

head, his eyes observing her flushed face and gyrating body that constantly moved up and down underneath

his form. Her walls constricted around his length as she was already getting turned on, but he held back some

of his own passions and just kept at it, determined to make this experience last.

Barret wasn't caring about length of time anymore, for he knew that Tifa could jump right back in for more

even if she had just orgasmed. The girl never stopped, and that was part of why he loved having sex with her

so much.

Yuffie was a little more innocent and quicker to cum. Cloud felt like he had only just started when he felt a

warm trickle around the head of his dick, and glanced down to see her mess, along with her red and

embarrassed visage. Still, it was enough to arouse him to that point too, and it only took a few more pumps

before he let loose his own load inside of her.

The girl had been holding back her moans to the best of her ability, even taking to biting down on the edge of

her hand while he pushed in and out of her. However, the moment she felt his load rushing up inside of her,

she simply couldn't help the loud gasp of pleasure that emanated from her throat.

Tifa and Barret heard them, finally. She couldn't feel annoyed about the fact they had snuck in though. She

was simply so distracted by her own desperation for more. The more that Cloud and Yuffie moaned while

riding out the orgasms, the more she wanted to make a move of her own, and in what seemed like a flash she

suddenly pushed Barret back with her elbows.

The man was so startled that he fell back. His penis came loose from her entrance, and he collapsed on the

ground, legs spread and rod hard and ready. Tifa stood over him with a desperate expression, giving him a

beautiful view of her voluptuous female form. Then, she was moving again, this time taking action by sitting

herself right down on his lap...and straight over his dick.

Her lips had barely touched his base and she was already bouncing. Before the guy could even get a word out

(or a gasp perhaps) her mouth clamped to his again and shut him up with more frenzied kissing. Between the

kisses Barret stole glances down at her large chest, her tits moving in tandem with the rest of her body. They

were so large that it was almost slightly chaotic to watch.

Tifa remained like that for a while, but Barret wanted to prove he had just as much control in this situation.

When she least expected it he suddenly grabbed her and lifted her off his dick, watching her pout before he

turned her on her back then slipped in once again. He had only been absent for a brief moment but already

Tifa had been practically salivating in anticipation of his return.

"Nnngh..." Barret let out a long groan as he continued fucking her, easily slipping in and out without the

need for any lubrication except the slight moistness inside of her. Tifa shut her eyes tight and pressed her

back taught against the floor, biting her bottom lip and moaning behind her teeth. He kept it up, satisfied with

watching her reactions.

Of course he kissed her, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, pushing his tongue inside her mouth and

swirling it around to taste what he could. He hammered her into the ground, his motions growing more and

more intense, his moans louder and more guttural with every push, while Tifa echoed similar sounds right

back at him. They were so mad in their approach to one another that it was almost animalistic.

Soon Barret flipped Tifa over and switched back to doggy-style again. His hand went to her hair and pulled

on some of it, urging her head up and making her back arch in an inverted manner. Tifa let out a gasp and

nibbled her lip while he continued his work.

"Nn...fuck me Barret..." she grunted, and he smirked, picking up the pace again.

"Heh...you know I will..." he spoke breathlessly, reaching up and around, clasping his hands over her large

breasts and squeezing them.

"AAH-!"

Now things were getting real. Tifa couldn't handle the feeling of him inside of her, and she ended up just

screaming with utter pleasure, her eyes fluttering and even rolling back just a little bit. Barret moaned louder

now and grew more and more rough in his approach, deciding to turn her back around yet again so he could

return to missionary style once more.

His hands held her legs firmly and kept them up, while he continued slipping in and out of her. Tifa cried out

again, this time actually saying something rather than just making a pleasured noise:

"Fill me up!"

It was like an order, though spoken more breathlessly this time. Barret obeyed though, keeping it up so he

would be able to cum inside her soon.

Tifa was going crazy. Her legs stretched up and wrapped around him like a boa constrictor, her hands

reaching up with one grabbing hold of his neck and one curling around the back of his head. She yanked him

down towards her as close as she possibly could, even hurting his back somewhat in the process, but he

barely cared. He continued fucking and kissing her like mad, his fingers kneading against her hips.

This only continued for a short while longer before he lost control. His cum rushed up inside her, as one

massive hot load. She shuddered too and orgasmed at the same time, stiffening there underneath him. Both

screamed one another's names, their passion undeniable.

Yuffie and Cloud just watched from their exhausted positions, impressed by how long the two seemed to be

lasting. They continued riding their orgasm out for far longer than the other two, both gyrating with

increasingly gentle motions as they knelt and lay there on the floor. Eventually they became too tired to keep

going, and while Tifa closed her eyes and dozed off, Barret practically collapsed down beside her after

pulling out, lying half over her while wrapping his arm around her.

They fell asleep, satisfied.

…

"Dammit."

Barret cursed lowly, and put the phone down on the receiver. He was feeling glad that he had taken

advantage of spending time with Tifa the night before, for he now knew that he'd be far too busy today. It had

come out of nowhere.

An emergency call from one of the oilfields, urging him to take his ride and drive there. He left Tifa with a

chaste kiss on the cheek and a quiet apology while she laid half-asleep in her bed, before heading out while

the light was still early.

Meanwhile, Cloud had his own responsibility, in the form of a promise he had made to Yuffie. He had told

her he would take her to Wutai, along with Marlene and Denzel, and he intended to fulfil that pledge today.

Of course, he offered to take Tifa too, but the other girl was hesitant to go without Barret. Plus it seemed

wiser that she stay behind and keep running the inn while the rest of them were gone.

After they had left, she sat down behind the bar and rested her chin in her hand, leaning against the wood.

Her hooded eyes looked down at the grain and she wistfully drew her finger in lines and circles through it.

"..."

She was silent. She felt lonely, and rather sad about all of this. Barret was currently the most prominent light

in her life, but she could usually rely on spending time with Cloud or taking care of the kids to distract

herself whenever he was out. However, she didn't want to hold the blonde back when he owed Yuffie that

much.

The girl cared so deeply for him. It felt strangely uncomfortable, not having him there with her in that

moment. Flopping down against the top of the bar and resting her head against her folded arms, she let out a

deep sigh and closed her eyes. Maybe a nap would help...

Her peace was interrupted by someone coming into the bar. She quickly sat up, blinking a few times, and

was quite surprised to see that Red XIII was the one who had casually sauntered inside.

"Nanaki!" She greeted him cheerfully when he walked in, and quickly hurried over so she could embrace

him lovingly. Holding him in her arms and giving him a proper cuddle brought her some comfort, finally.

Tifa had been yearning for this all morning and afternoon now...

When she pulled back he smiled up at her, even though he was slightly bewildered after that bold embrace of

hers.

"Glad to see you're well, Tifa." Nanaki noted, and the girl blushed happily.

"And you too." she sighed softly, "I've missed meeting up with you and seeing you in the bar."

"Surely it hasn't been that long, has it?" Nanaki questioned aloud while he wandered towards the back of the

room, just where the stools were. Tifa followed, but hesitated to pour any drinks this early. It was barely past

midday after all...as much as she could use a little alcohol.

"Ah...dammit..." she cursed a little to herself, and smiled sadly at him. "No, probably not that long at all. I

guess it just feels that way."

"You seem down about something." he immediately picked up on it, wagging his flaming tail and looking up

at her with concern. In the dim light of the bar, Tifa looked down glumly.

"I guess. Barret had to go deal with something today, and Cloud took Yuffie and the kids to Wutai. I suppose

it was my fault for saying I'd stay behind to look after the place but..."

As she trailed off, Nanaki voiced his suggestion:

"Maybe some air will help clear your head? Shall we go for a walk together?"

Tifa looked at him hopefully. Sure, Midgar wasn't the most picturesque place on the planet, but that still

sounded like a fine idea.

"Alright~"

So that was what they did. They wandered around the streets for a while, seeing the sights and catching up

with each-other. They left flowers at the meteor memorial and headed back to the bar in time for evening. Of

course, once they arrived they finally set about having those drinks that Tifa had desired earlier.

Firstly though, came food. Just in time for dinner, Tifa made some noodles for them to share. She wasn't

entirely sure if Nanaki would like them, but he seemed happy to eat the portion she had cooked for him.

Maybe he was just being nice though.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you're alone, Tifa." Nanaki told her after he had finished eating, and she

looked aside, smiling lightly.

"I know..."

"You're not, trust me." he just assured her. "We're all here for you, always."

He added: "Especially me."

Tifa paused, and set her drink down. Glancing at the liquid inside the glass, she pursed her lips then glanced

up at him again.

"You're always so kind to me. Thank you..."

"I should be thanking you." he chuckled. "Spending time with me like this..."

"...You're precious to me."

When he said that, she just about spat out the drink in her mouth. Wiping her lips, she raised a brow and

glanced at him through her dark lashes.

"D-don't be silly Red-"

"I mean it." He smirked, and she coughed, looking down at the table.

Circling her fingertip around the rim of her glass and causing a whistling noise to sound from it, she sighed.

"So uh..." Looking up at him, she pursed her lips. "I uh...guess if I'm that precious to you that maybe you

should prove it to me somehow..."

Eyes widening, he chuckled.

"How would you like me to prove it? Do you have any preference?"

"I don't think it would matter in your case. No matter what you do to me, I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

"Heh...is that so..." Nanaki grinned.

There was a moment of silence between them as they both paused. It was almost becoming a bit awkward, as

they both hesitated to proceed. However, it was Tifa that suddenly shoved her drink aside and leaned across

the table. She puckered up her soft lips and pressed them to Nanaki's mouth, kissing him all of a sudden. It

hadn't come completely out of nowhere though. He half expected it.

It wasn't long before Tifa had come right to his side and started to strip herself off while still frantically and

passionately kissing him. She exposed her upper half first, her large tits bouncing out into freedom from the

confines of her shirt. She then worked her skirt off and tossed it aside carelessly, practically throwing herself

onto the beast at that point.

However, she suddenly pulled back, seeing that he was quite surprised. Deciding not to rush him quite that

quickly, she fell back onto the floor and lay there with her legs spread for him. An open invitation, but not a

forced one.

Red pounced on her without so much as a second thought. His own mouth was the one doing the passionate

kissing now, while his lower half dealt with the passionate fucking. As always, Tifa was all too easy to slip

right into, and he easily slid his dick inside of her moist, throbbing passage. She let out a gasp of delight and

spread her thighs even further, allowing him more access.

He continued to fuck her missionary style on the floor of 7th Heaven, keeping up the kissing to boot, while

Tifa did as she had done so with Barret before, and reached up to wrap her arms and legs around him snugly.

Holding him to her she moaned and groaned as he slid in and out of her with ease. He fucked her harder,

better than she could have ever imagined, and his dick was actually a surprisingly big size. Or perhaps it

wasn't surprising at all...

They were like animals in heat, somewhat literally, as they gyrated against one another and moved in tandem

in the heart of the inn. Nanaki kept on kissing her somewhat sloppily, but she managed to get in loud howls

of pleasure between his tongue play. It was honestly a joy to listen to, and just spurred him on all the more.

For a while they continued like that, his thick rod plunging in and out of her widened passage, somehow

managing to stretch it even more despite all the experience she had. Tifa groaned and cried his name a couple

of times:

"N-Nanaki-! AH-!"

The sound of that alone nearly drew him to the edge and pushed him over. However, it was his own

movement inside of her that caused him to cum, probably in part thanks to how smooth it was to fuck her.

Sweating profusely, the girl stiffened up just in time to receive his load, her hips bucking upwards as the hot

burst of cum shot up inside of her.

There was a lot of it. It wasn't just a brief little spurt of the whitish, creamy liquid. It was a full on fountain of

the stuff. It was a wonder that Tifa was even able to hold it inside of her, as even Nanaki had to pull his dick

out so he could let the rest drip onto the floor. She likely could have taken it, but the pressure had been too

much for him alone.

"AAHHH!" Tifa screamed in utter pleasure, and Nanaki howled ferally in unison with her, creating quite a

din in the bar. Cum oozed out of Tifa's pussy for a while as she lay there and caught her breath, raising her

hand past her breast and to her brow, wiping away the thick layer of sex-infused sweat that had gathered

there.

Nanaki took a few steps back away from her form, huffing and puffing himself. He had a feeling she could

have gone for much longer, but admittedly he had been unable to hold back for very long. Every inch of her

was just so utterly arousing. And he badly wanted more.

"...Do you...would you like to go again?" He decided to be chivalrous and ask her properly this time, not that

she had complained last time. Tifa raised her head up off the floor by craning her neck, and looked through

some stray strands of ebony hair, smiling suggestively at him. Taking that as a yes, not even needing to hear

her say it, he nodded and urged her to get up.

Tifa stood up, and Nanaki escorted her over to the wall calmly enough at first. However, he quickly thrust

himself up behind her now, pressing to her back. He prepared to fuck her doggy-style this time around,

somehow able to tell how good she was at it. Tifa inhaled sharply as her breasts hit the wall ahead of her, and

she pressed her curvaceous body up against it.

"Haa-!" she gasped sharply and smirked with a flush on her face. This was exactly what she needed to get

her mind off her own sadness. At first he started fucking her in her pussy right there in that very spot.

However, soon enough he repositioned her and ended up pushing her against one of the tables so her legs

would be spread further, her tender entrance exposed all the more.

Red thrust his hips forward and pounded her harshly, but she enjoyed every moment of it. He was so large

that she couldn't help but feel the most potent kind of pleasure from him fucking her. She would even dare to

argue that he was larger than Barret, which was quite the feat. No small thing...literally.

When Nanaki eventually came inside her again, and she the same all over the table, he pulled out and let her

fall to her knees, chest rising and falling heavily as she sucked in air and tried to relax again.

Though now she was starting to feel like she really needed a shower, badly. She was sweaty, and the cum that

remained on her thighs was starting to dry up a little bit.

"Apologies..." Nanaki looked down guiltily. "I didn't intend to be so rough with you. I hope it was

satisfying."

"Not at all." Tifa smiled genuinely while she stood up, looking over. "That's just the way I like it."

"Good..." Nanaki hummed.

"I should go wash up though." she added, and he didn't try to stop her. Though he was a little tempted to

follow, he stayed behind in the bar and waited.

For the moment at least...

Tifa walked upstairs, reaching up to give one of her shoulders a rub and sighing softly. To think she had been

so miserable earlier. Now she was feeling more than a little bit happy about current circumstances. She

would have loved to stay downstairs longer with him and go for another round, but she wanted to freshen up.

Plus a shower would probably help clear her mind too.

Soon she found herself standing under the hot, steamy water, closing her eyes and running her fingers

through her hair. She grabbed some shampoo and washed it, but mainly focussed on scrubbing her body

clean. Sighing once more, she placed one hand against the tiles before herself and turned her head down,

eyes still closed to protect them from the soapy suds.

"Mm..." she moaned a little bit, happily so. However, during that little noise she didn't pick up on the sound

of someone nearby. Red had been unable to resist the urge, and he was up behind her all over again. Tifa

openly took him, pressing against the tiles and spreading her legs apart so he could push back into her vagina

as he had done so before.

He pushed inside her and sent her thrusting up against the moist shower wall more than a few times. His dick

began to stiffen steadily inside of her. It wouldn't be long now.

Indeed it wasn't. While Nanaki thrust harder and harder into her, Tifa fondled her own breasts against the

shower wall and craned her neck back to let out a loud and pleasured cry.

"HAA-!"

A breathy moan emerged from her when he came inside her. Yet again she took all of it, and let the excess

drip down onto the shower floor.

Red XIII had filled her up completely. Yet, unsurprisingly, she was already ready for more. Both were filled

with an intense lust for each-other, and they still needed to satiate it. So, as soon as they were done in the

shower, they quickly made their way to Tifa's room.

They were almost in too much of a hurry to fuck again, as they practically threw themselves onto her bed.

The window was open tonight too, and a light breeze blew in, but it did little to cool down their boiling

libidos. Tifa took him on the bed with her below as usual, Red going behind first and slipping all too easily

into her passageway all over again. It was actually still a little soapy in there after her shower, which only

helped to make his movements much smoother. This in turn helped to make it feel all the better for her too.

Pangs of pleasure travelled up Tifa's spine as she knelt there on the bed sheets and let him dominate her. He

even decided to one-up his own game and grew rougher in his approach, leaning up across her slender back

and taking hold of some of her hair with his sharp teeth. He pulled harshly and her head came flying back,

another gasp coming from her throat.

"Ah-!"

But she loved it. He could tell by the way her walls had tightened around him and were squeezing him so

firmly.

He was hard and incredibly fast in his approach. It was almost furious. Tifa could definitely handle it though,

she never had any issues when they played rough. She wanted this, badly. There was something else she also

wanted, and the more aroused the became, the less inclined she was to hesitate about saying it.

"B-breed me...I want you to...impregnate me..."

Nanaki barely picked up on her words at first. In fact, he thought he had imagined it. But no...she wanted

that...

He suddenly considered her proposal, as it was something he had never really thought about. It was an

idea...but he wondered what that would actually be like. Starting a family with her...

Well, perhaps he was thinking too far ahead. For the moment, he just focused on the task at hand.

Positioning her missionary style now, Tifa spread her legs and lifted her knees for him. He admired her

inviting opening for only a brief moment, before the tip of his dick plunged inside of her and his entire length

started to pump back and forth. She groaned loudly, and gradually began to whimper more and more as he

grew rougher in his approach.

He was fucking her silly at this point, causing her to vibrate against the bed like crazy. It got to the point

where she was crying out.

"A-ah...keep going- ngh!"

Nanaki loved hearing those words.

"F...fill me up!"

There it was again. Her breathless request.

Well, who was he to refuse?

It was almost as if she were delirious, not even thinking straight anymore. She was practically reduced to a

horny fucktoy cumdumpster at this point, completely at his behest and wanting nothing more than

satisfaction from him. Even when she became too enamoured to keep screaming like that, she managed to

mumble between her moans.

She was still begging for him to impregnate her. Being asked twice, that was hard for him to refuse. Not that

he necessarily would. He just wasn't entirely sure what would happen if he did manage to make her

pregnant...

Could they really have something like that together?

"AHH! NANAKI!"

The girl was screaming again, lustfully so. Hearing that, he simply couldn't contain himself, and once again

he came inside her. This time she was too exhausted to hold it all, and he ended up pulling out early too, so

the bed ended up becoming quite a mess. Not that either of them particularly cared.

All they cared about, was having these moments with one another...

…

The next day, Cloud was still in Wutai with Yuffie and the kids, so Tifa remained at 7th Heaven. However,

Nanaki had been kind enough to stay the night, and they spent their time in the way that anyone would

expect. Fucking every chance they got.

The two simply couldn't get enough of one another. First thing in the morning they were on-top of each other

on the bed again, having another rampant session of pure and passionate love making. Then, as soon as they

were downstairs they ended up doing the same again, this time behind the bar. Not that they needed to hide

from anyone, as Tifa had wisely shut up shop for the duration of his visit. Her sexscapades would only be a

distraction from her work if it was kept open.

Still...the idea of getting caught midway through the act by some unsuspecting strangers was also quite

amusing in its own sort of way. Tifa had to admit, she liked feeling naughty when she had intercourse. It

made everything feel so much more exciting.

Even when they went out again and headed to the church, they ended up having sex behind it, their cum

covering the flowers that had been planted there. Now if banging in a place like that wasn't considered

naughty, she didn't know what was. They didn't do it inside of course. Honestly, being there and seeing all

the flowers only reminded her of Aerith. It honestly made her quite sad.

But out here, under the sunshine that was coating Midgar with its obnoxious rays, everything was all good.

Tifa happily pressed her back to the warm stone wall behind her and spread her legs wide for the guy,

watching him pad over with an eager expression. He leaned in nice and close, sticking his tongue out as long

as it would go and giving her nice long licks as a means of foreplay. They didn't spend much time on that

though.

Pretty quickly he was on top of her and fucking her like crazy, listening to her stifle moans and groans that

she was trying to hold back in this public space, not wanting to get caught. That only turned him on all the

more, and he grew more and more ferocious in his approach, nipping at her neck and nipples while he moved

his dick to and fro at a rapid rate.

Eventually he stiffened to the point where he had to let it all out, and he made sure to push himself balls deep

inside of her so that every last drop got inside. It was what she wanted after all, and who was he to refuse

such a lovely lady?

"Nngh-!" Red XIII grunted as he orgasmed, and she did so almost at the exact same time, triggered by the

sensation of his cum travelling up inside her all at once. It often happened this way, and it just left her with

more to contain, as she was completely filled to the brim with that arousing liquid. Even though she could

take a lot, the girl felt fit to burst when he pulled out.

Now usually she could just let it drip out slowly, especially since they were outside and she didn't have to

worry about staining any bedsheets. However, things didn't really turn out that smoothly after all. If she

wanted to truly feel like she was breaking rules, this was truly her chance, for someone suddenly approached

the church.

A young man, but a little stern in face, which made him look older than he probably was. Judging by the way

he was sauntering around the grounds outside, looking alert, he was probably guarding the place somewhat.

It made sense, given how sacred it was, and considering that Midgar was hardly a city without

troublemakers, even after all that had happened here. People were still very much out for themselves in this

place.

"Dammit!" Nanaki cursed under his breath while they crouched together behind the wall, and shot her a

worried look. "Looks like we can't stick around here much longer..."

Tifa pursed her lips with concern, and squeezed her thighs tight together. She was trying so desperately to

keep all that cum inside her, not wanting to leave a trail or a puddle behind for this unfortunate fellow to

find. That would be humiliating, even if he never found out she was responsible...

"What do we do?" she whispered to him, and Nanaki looked around for some out. He spotted a mass of scrap

not far from the church grounds, with some rusted sheets of metal that jutted out of the ground and were

easily big enough to shield them both from sight. He indicated to it, and urged her to follow with a wave of

his hand.

Tifa struggled of course, keeping her hand on her crotch and shuffling after him awkwardly. There were a

few close calls where it seemed like they were about to be spotted, but they thankfully made it there in time.

Both of them flopped down in the safe spot, and she finally spread her legs wide open, letting it all gush out

into one grand mess. Flushed and panting, she sighed with relief.

"Haa..."

He stared at her and licked his lips at the sight. It was completely sexy to see her like that. Now that they

were truly alone and safe from prying eyes too (as far as they were aware at least), he drew close and slipped

between her legs.

Each and every turn on this particular day ended with a creampie, which Nanaki would happily lap up from

Tifa's wet pussy when they were finished. That was exactly what he did right then and there too, licking up

all of the fluids that had oozed out of her pussy, feeling her twitch with pleasure every time his tongue made

contact with her skin.

They were addicted. She always wanted to fuck him and receive his seed, and he couldn't get enough of

breeding her. He was her latest lover. She wanted to spend every waking moment with him. Of course she

still loved Barret...but Red XIII was a whole new experience...

…

For the next few days she still had that private time with Nanaki, and boy did she make the most of it. At

every opportunity they would be on one another, having sex wherever they possibly could. However, things

were shaken up a little bit, when another familiar face showed up...

Cid.

She was alone, properly alone this time, in the bar when he showed up. Red XIII had gone out to buy

groceries as a way of paying her back for her hospitality (despite her insisting that his sessions with her were

enough). Prior to his entry, she had been entertaining herself in the best way she knew how. A little bit of

harmless self pleasure of course. Nobody was watching, so who was going to stop her? Hell, even if people

had been watching, it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference.

Her hand snaked down the front of her shorts, her fingers were twiddling her clit and pushing past her lips,

edging into her tender space bit by bit. Tifa wasn't usually so horny that she would just start masturbating

casually like this, but she simply couldn't forget about Red and all the times they'd had together.

That was who she imagined while she played with herself. Red, or 'Nanaki' as she preferred to call him,

sexing her up silly in all manner of locations. Things were never boring with him, which was what she loved.

And something she hadn't entirely expected. After all...he came across as somewhat stern in a way. She knew

though, it was just because he wanted to be as noble as his family.

She eventually grew so hot that she ended up clambering onto one of the empty tables and spreading her legs

a little so she could slip her hand properly between her legs. She gasped as she started to thrust her fingers in

and out, a little bit of cum already starting to drip out onto the table below her.

Of course, that just had to be the moment that Cid showed up. He walked in through the front door without

even knocking, just assuming that the place was open and running for business like usual. The slightly

scruffy southerner stopped himself when he saw what was happening within, eyes widening when he saw

Tifa atop the table and pleasuring herself.

Neither had expected this. When Tifa actually noticed him she looked over and stared, jaw so slack with

shock that it hung open loosely. Cid just stared right back at her, just standing stationary as the door swung

closed behind him. Silence settled in the room.

It was embarrassing, sure. But it was also undeniably arousing for the both of them. Cid could feel a heat and

stiffening sensation spreading within his pants, and Tifa's pussy tingled more as she gazed over at him. Her

eyes took on a lustful gaze, as she pondered what might happen between them next.

Neither said a word.

Cid was over in a flash, probably approaching her faster than he had ever done anything before. His body

immediately climbed over hers and he shoved her down against the wood by the shoulders. His lips slammed

down against hers and he started to passionately kiss the girl below him, while Tifa reciprocated with equal

passion. She worked her shorts off from where they already were around her thighs, and he did the same to

his own lower half, stripping it too.

"AH!"

Tifa cried out when he did so, between his ruthless kisses. It didn't surprise her that he was so rough and

ready, she supposed. It fight quite well with his character. Soon they were both completely nude, writhing

against one another. Their kissing turned into pure and passionate love making, as Cid readied himself over

her.

The tip of his dick pushed inside of her vagina and thrust up inside of her with a great deal of energy. The

length of it was almost too much for her to take all at once, but she could manage. She was used to this after

all.

It was a speedy session, she could say that much. Cid fucked her fast, in no mood for foreplay or waiting

around. His dick pounded her and shook the table in the process, her body pressing down against it, large

boobs bouncing with every forward motion. Continually kissing her, he fucked her until he was rigid, and the

girl could feel her walls widening further to accommodate his thick and throbbing rod.

When Cid shuddered violently and finally came inside of her, she gasped loudly and arched her back up off

the table's surface, her eyes rolling back and fluttering some throughout. Sweat continued to run down her

brow and neck, as she eventually collapsed and allowed him to stay inside of her while she orgasmed too.

Her walls clenched around him and he groaned, and the two moved in tandem with one another until they

had ridden their orgasms out.

Pulling out, Cid jerked the last few drops away then sighed heavily and eyed her, smiling guiltily.

"I couldn't resist. I'm sorry it was so..." his hand went to his neck and he scratched it lazily. "...sudden."

Pursing her lips, the dark-haired woman sat up from the table, getting off it and pulling her clothes back on

after cleaning herself up with some napkins.

"Not at all. In fact, you were just what I needed."

"...I was?" he asked, eyeing her, and she nodded to him.

"If you couldn't already tell, I was kind of...in need of release." Tifa chuckled, and went behind the bar after

cleaning up the mess of cum to pour them both some drinks. "I must have looked desperate huh."

Cid laughed a little and sat down at the bar itself, resting his elbows atop it and looking up at her. Tifa looked

back at him with a smirk and handed him some whiskey in a glass. He downed it simply.

"Do you want something to eat? I have a habit of getting kind of hungry after sex." she chuckled softly.

"Hey, I could go for something." Cid shrugged and grinned. "What's on offer? You again?"

"Hah hah." Tifa rolled her eyes but let out a genuine giggle, fetching some snacks from under the bar. "Not

right now. I think even I need a break for a moment."

She couldn't quite believe she was saying that, but yes, it was true.

"Fair enough. It's been a little while." He told her. "We should catch up."

"Yeah." Beaming, she served up some food and leaned over the bar, chatting with him for a while. They

caught up with one another and what they had been up to, and she elaborated on where the others were.

"Barret is out working, he was called out all of a sudden. Cloud is in Wutai with Yuffie and the kids, since he

promised he would take her there."

"That's nice of him. I could use a holiday myself." He shrugged and sipped his next drink, eating a little but

mostly focusing his attentions on her alone. "Maybe we could go somewhere sometime."

Tifa flushed happily at that, and nodded. "That would be lovely."

Soon enough they were finished with the casual chatting, and getting in the mood for more again. Both

shared a meaningful look with one another, before Tifa abruptly stretched her body across the bar and kissed

him softly. His lips parted for her, and she bit down on the tip of his tongue, tugging it into his own mouth

and sucking it with a tender moan.

That soon turned into more of course, as it always did when it came to her. Nobody could resist, after all.

Tifa clambered on top of the bar and he soon joined her there. Cid turned her around and slipped into her

pussy so they were in her favorite doggy pose again, pushing in and out with smooth motions, a little precum

helping to lubricate his movements. He continued pounding her there, listening to her moan and cry out

his name now and then.

"CID! AHH!"

He loved to hear her call his name like that. Honestly, he had felt a little side-lined before when it came to

her. The man had always found her utterly attractive, but she had seemed more interested in the other guys.

He was happy to finally be having his moment.

When he was ready to cum, he made sure that they moved off the bar and against the nearby wall to

minimize the damage to the furniture. Just in time too, as he quickly came inside her, and the load of cum

burst out of the confines and pooled between her thighs. Cid let her turn around and sink down to the floor,

collapsing there, while he crawled closer and leaned in between her legs.

His fingers made her lips purse and he licked up the creamy substance, moaning with delight. Her creampie

was delicious, and he didn't waste time picking her up in his rather strong, somewhat muscled arms, and

carrying her upstairs with him to her bedroom.

Once they were in there he pushed her down on the bed, not even bothering to close the door before he

started to get back to work again. Tifa bit her lip and eyed him lustfully as he leaned over her and positioned

himself at her entrance once again.

"Do it..." she breathed out, and Cid nodded before pushing inside her. His hands went to her shoulders and

pinned her to the sheets while he fucked her some more, gazing down into those desperate, sex-craving eyes

of hers.

Tifa had already been getting excited about having a new lover in the form of Red XIII, but now Cid was

taking that crown, and doing an excellent job of it too. They were in perfect synchronization, utterly

passionate and aroused, but perhaps not as sloppy as she and Nanaki often were. Not that that could really be

helped, given how it was a little differently handled in his case.

It was funny. She had been so sad when Cloud and Barret had left her for this short time. Yet it had really

turned out in her favor. Now she had two new lovers...

…

It wasn't much longer before Nanaki returned, and luckily Barret too, finally. It was night-time at that point,

and 7th Heaven was the perfect place for them all to be and to have a drink. After her initial surprise (and of

course, delight) at their return, Tifa poured some for them and sat down with her own while they got back to

some good old-fashioned conversation again.

Though of course, she didn't mention anything about her escapades just yet...

"How did things go Barret?" she asked him, glancing over the rim of her glass, keeping things to herself and

largely pretending that nothing had happened. He glanced back at her and sighed a little bit.

"Fine I guess. But I missed being here..."

"Ah, I missed you too." Tifa spoke somewhat absent-mindedly, circling her finger around the edge of her

glass.

"It's alright, I kept her company." Red XIII piped up, and Barret shot him a glance.

"Oh?"

Tifa tensed a little.

Cid raised his head from his glass, sleepily so, and raised a brow. "As did I when you were out, Nanaki."

"...I did wonder why you were here when I came back." Nanaki spoke in response, and there was an

awkward feeling that started to cling to the atmosphere. Tifa stared down at what remained of her drink and

grit her teeth behind her full lips. Was this going to escalate into something unpleasant? She was afraid it

would...

The three men all looked at one another sceptically. The reality of the situation had become clear now, yet it

wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

In-fact...it presented a rather interesting opportunity.

Every male member among their friends seemed to have had some fun with Tifa. Of course there were some

fine rifts of jealous running between the people there. But for the most part they were optimistic and eager.

After all, it only meant that they could all have some fun with her...together.

That was when they made their plan, silently, only through shared sly glances with one another. There wasn't

even any need to mention it aloud, for they all knew exactly what they wanted, exactly what they were

planning.

A gangbang, with Tifa right in the middle of it.

Oblivious, Tifa went upstairs later that night and entered her room, not knowing what was soon to happen in

there. The mayhem that would ensue was something she simply couldn't fathom as she primped and

pampered herself in the mirror by the phone. Gazing into her own dark brown eyes, she let out a sigh that

steamed up the reflective surface.

Things had gotten rather uncomfortable down there in the bar, and she was worrying about it. Of course she

was, because she didn't want this perfect situation to be ruined. If jealousy arose and the guys started

squabbling among themselves, it would stop being fun. That wouldn't be any good.

The girl sighed again, then paused when she heard the door opening. Looking around over her shoulder, she

was surprised but happy to see Barret there.

"Barret..." she breathed wistfully and turned around, smiling at the man. He approached with a similar

expression and placed his hands gently on her hips, before simply leaning in to give her a kiss.

It quickly turned ravenous, and soon enough he had her on the bed, positioned with her legs spread and her

back against the sheets. He shoved himself inside her and started fucking, letting out a loud grunt in the

process that served as a signal for the others to come inside. Tifa hadn't expected that of course, and looked

over to see Cid coming in first. The blonde male joined them both on the bed and urged Tifa to sit up while

Barret continued to thrust in and out of her.

Pulling his lengthy cock out into the open, he urged the girl to put her lips around it. She obeyed, and soon

she was sucking diligently on his dick, causing it to harden even more than it already was. Tifa grew so into

it, while simultaneously distracted by Barret too, that she didn't initially notice Nanaki coming in. But then

she spotted them through the corners of her hooded eyes, and smirked hopefully as he got on the bed too.

When Barret came inside her he quickly pulled out this time (though not before filling her up as much as he

could) and allowed Nanaki to take his spot, instead of riding out the orgasm as he usually would with her.

The feral yet well-spoken beast leaned in close and licked her clean with his rough pink tongue while Cid

squeezed her lips together and urged more of the natural cream out, sending tingles of pleasure up her spine

and making her shiver. Tifa bit down hard on her lip and eyed him between her legs, spreading her pussy

wider with her free hand and encouraging him to stick his tongue deeper. She parted her other lips again too

and sucked on Cid's cock a little more, drawing it in as deep as she could.

Eventually Cid couldn't hold it back anymore, and he practically shoved Red XIII aside after pulling away

from her, having little tact as usual as he pushed his length into Tifa's freshly cleaned passage and let loose.

She jolted, feeling his hot cum rush up inside of her, and arched her back against Barret's well-toned chest

while he massaged her hips and nibbled at her neck.

"AHH! FUCK!" she cried out loudly. It had almost seemed like he had more cum in him that Nanaki and

Barret combined. Perhaps that was just her lustful imagination though...

Jealous now, Nanaki wasted no time once the path was clear, and pushed his own package inside of her. She

could feel his balls slapping against her cheeks as he pumped in and out, growing harder and harder and

kneading her breasts with his paws to help arouse her too, until he finally filled her up as well and pulled out.

Tifa leaked all over the sheets, unable to hold in all that cum despite her skills. Bright red and breathless, her

tongue hung loose from her panting mouth as she looked around at them all.

They had fucked her raw.

…

"Hello? Anyone?"

A voice sounded from downstairs in the bar.

It was Elmyra, of all people. She had come by with the intention of visiting Cloud, though she found that the

downstairs of 7th Heaven was surprisingly empty, despite the fact that the establishment was open. She

frowned to herself and placed her hands on her hips, humming while she looked around.

"Perhaps they all went out somewhere? But then...why would it still be open?"

"Elmyra?"

Another voice startled her, and she looked toward the stairs quickly as Barret appeared at the bottom of them.

Gradually she calmed down again and shook her head, speaking to him in a scolding manner as she stormed

over.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought this place was empty!"

"Sorry." He rubbed his neck sheepishly, looking down at her apologetically. "We forgot to have someone

stay downstairs..."

"'We'..." Elmyra pondered aloud, and her eyes widened with hope. "So does that mean Cloud is here?"

"Oh...you came to see Cloud?" Barret tilted his head, but then simply shook it. "Yeah...he's in Wutai right

now."

He could see the disappointment spread across her visage immediately, though he didn't completely

understand why she had wanted to see the blonde in the first place. Humming, he gestured to the bar.

"Say, since you bothered coming this far maybe we could have a drink together?"

"Oh...I don't know." Elmyra raised her shoulders then let them drop lazily. "I wouldn't want to have a

headache tomorrow."

"Why don't I just get you some water then?" Barret offered, but she placed a hand on his arm to assure him.

"That's-"

She paused.

"...fine..."

Bizarrely enough, in the moment she had touched him, something electric had jolted up both their bodies. A

familiar feeling, one she knew from her 'special' time with Cloud. It got her thinking, and she glanced up at

Barret with a slightly needy expression. He smirked a little, able to tell what that look in her eyes was

meaning. Surely it couldn't hurt...especially since Tifa was being kept busy by Nanaki and Cid...

"Shall we...go upstairs and chat? It's a bit warmer up there." Barret made an excuse, and Elmyra nodded.

They really had nobody to hide it from, but it was still fun to pretend.

Once they were in one of the spare bedrooms together, they sat on one of the beds and faced one another.

There was an uncomfortable pause, before Barret finally spoke up:

"Genuinely though, I should thank you. For what you did for Marlene."

Elmyra just chuckled softly and shook her head. "Not at all. She's such a sweet little girl."

Barret laughed too and looked into the middle distance with a thoughtful expression. "Heh...yeah. She really

is special."

"You seem to have a big heart, Barret." Elmyra commented, drawing his attention again. While his eyes were

on her, she casually traced her fingertips to the buttons on her top. "I can...appreciate that."

He continued to stare as a few of those buttons were cheekily popped open, exposing some of her milky skin

to him. What a tease.

In mere moments he had lunged towards her in a blur and pinned her down against the top of the bed.

Breathing heavily, he gazed down at her sultry form, and straight up ripped her top open to expose her large,

soft breasts. Loose buttons flew and clattered against the floorboards, while he lowered his body onto hers

and started kissing her frantically, his hands stripping the rest of her.

"Mnn-" Elmyra moaned into his mouth and even bit down on his tongue, surprising him a bit. But he loved

it, and he happily pushed his cock into her awaiting entrance once she was ready. Barret's large penis invaded

her tender space and stretched it out, her own fingers trailing down to her clit and rubbing it clockwise.

He continued to dominate her, making the bed rattle as he fucked her harder and harder. He was filled with a

huge lust for sexual satisfaction right now, and he could only really blame Tifa for that. Not that the other girl

was really on his mind in that moment. Elmyra served as a great distraction, her form beautiful and her

feeling indescribable. She was tighter, but almost felt more experienced with how rhythmic she was. Though

she still howled like a beast when he hit her most tender spots, unable to control her more primal half.

Tifa would have probably heard it had she not been so busily occupied with her own sexual exploits. Red and

Cid were double-teaming her perfectly, slipping in and out of her in tandem and in various positions,

sometimes having her on her stomach, sometimes on her back, and sometimes between them with one or

both cocks in her mouth. The end goal was always the same though. Fill her up, that was what she wanted.

And liked attendants at a gas station, every time they were ready to blow they made sure it was inside her.

Barret also did the same for Elmyra, his cream bursting up inside of her and leaking out at the sides.

However, he did take things a step further by pulling out just so he could lap up her creampie of cum while it

was still oozing out, tasting his own seed mingled with her much milder one. It was enough to make him

want to jump right back in for another round, but someone must have heard her final cry during the orgasm,

as he heard a knock on the door.

Cid showed up with Nanaki in tow, and cracked a lopsided smirk.

"Wanna swap?"

Although half of him wanted to stay with his new toy, Barret simply couldn't resist the allure of his original

lover, his beloved Tifa. Reluctantly leaving Elmyra to the other two, he switched rooms and returned to the

dark-haired girl. She was already lying there waiting for him, wet and ready when he walked in.

While Barret easily slipped back into Tifa all over again, Cid and Nanaki decided to pull the same moves

with Elmyra. It was a new experience for all three, but their '-some' ended up working out nicely. Cid went

first while Nanaki fondled her body, caressing her sides and squeezing her breasts. The pilot pounded her

roughly, making her yelp and squeak every time he hit against her back wall.

"Ah-! Nn-!"

When he was done, leaving behind a large load of cum in her vagina, Red XIII slipped in. Quite literally,

thanks to the lubrication of the white liquid. It surrounded his dick and helped him push in and out of her all

too smoothly, faster and faster and faster. He treated her much like he did Tifa- with the intention to breed.

This continued long into the night. Fucked silly, 7th Heaven was filled with the sounds of high-pitched groans

and moans of the two girls, screams sometimes too, long into the early hours...

…

It was funny how things had worked out.

When Cloud and Barret had initially left her alone in the inn, Tifa had been completely glum. She had

assumed at that point that she'd be miserable the whole time they were gone. Nanaki had saved her from that

stormy cloud, and Cid too. Barret coming back sooner than expected had really been the icing on the cake.

But this...this was the cherry. To come into the bathroom that morning, dare to test herself, and to see that

promising little strip of green show up.

Tifa was ecstatic, but also a little nervous. This was what she had always wanted, always hoped for. The

chance to start a family, the chance to have some children of her very own. Taking care of Denzel and

Marlene had helped prove to herself and others that she was more than capable of being a good mother.

Yes, this was truly a dream come true.

There was only one question though...

...Who was the father?


End file.
